That Awkward Moment
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: In French, it would be said 'C'est gauche', that awkward moment when your friends walk in your living room to find you making out with someone you probably shouldn't be. It can't be helped; they do something to each other.


**A/n: **_The time as of now is 12: 49 AM and I've been looking at my computer for so long that I can no longer tell when text is bolded or not…seems worrying. Anyway, second one-shot of the night. I meant to write this one first, but inspiration strikes you in weird ways, what can you do? PLEASE REVIEW. STORY IDEA AT BOTTOM, IF I GET TEN REVIEWS, I WILL POST IT._

**Disclaimer: **Ownership, I do not have. (Yoda-style for the win)

"_Let me live 'neath your spell,  
Do do that voodoo  
that you do so well.  
For you do something to me"_

"I don't understand how humans find this so entertaining. I mean, it's not even real television. And why is that short girl so orange?"

The blond vampire laughed at loud at her boyfriend's reaction to Jersey Shore. She loved seeing things through his eyes. It was just so amusingly different. She re-crossed her legs, which were thrown across his lap casually, as she smiled, "It's not meant to be substance, Klaus. It's just meant to be mindless-entertainment. Some teenagers enjoy not-thinking."

"Evidently," he snorted, eyeing her as she turned her attention back to the screen, an idea forming in his evil little head. He switched all his attention from the TV to the young creature he'd found himself so enraptured by lately. She cracked one of her sunshiney smiles as one of the people on the screen no doubt did something stupid. At her grin, his chest felt weirdly tight, like a ball of energy was trying to burrow its way out from his heart. He'd never had someone affect him this way before and it scared him, in the best way possible. He'd been attracted to women before; in his many years, he'd met plenty of gorgeous women. He may have even had real feelings for Tatia. But this was different. All Caroline had to do was laugh or pout or roll her eyes at him, and suddenly the back of his neck would get hot. The biggest thing is the way she is with him, though-not afraid to yell at him or tease him, callous with sometimes. He's still puzzling over just why that is so exciting to him-there must be some twisted part of his psyche that finds he-sometimes foolish-bravery to be a turn on.

It didn't really matter if he understood the spell she seemed to have on him or not, he couldn't fight it off even if he wanted to. Which he didn't really. He put his arm around her shoulders, careful not to arouse her suspicions in any way. He let his fingers find the inside of her elbow- a spot which he'd recently discovered to be sensitive for her- and started writing nonsensical patterns on her arm, just stroking the skin.

He noticed her posture stiffen immediately. She slid her eyes sideways to give him a glance that clearly said 'What do you think you're doing, buddy?'

He laughed at the seriousness of her look, "Don't look at me like that. I don't have any mischievous schemes here, Love."

She rolled her eyes, still eyeing him suspiciously, "Sure, says the king of evil schemes."

He smirked, not even trying to deny it anymore, riling her up was just too fun to resist. He started to lean over her, causing her to switch her position on her coach. In her attempt to move away from him, she had scooted back on the coach enough to allow him more room to hover over her.

He of course, noticed this, "Valiant effort, Caroline, but you've really only made this more comfortable for me."

A determined frown came upon her face at his comment. She didn't know why, it was totally bizarre, but she'd discovered that they both become really competitive around each other. It's like their normal stubbornness gets amplified. The competitions usually involved fighting to see who would win an argument or who got to decide where they went on dates. It all seemed very domestic, but Klaus either didn't mind or hadn't noticed. But most often, their competitions were more of….the intimate variety, seeing who can get who to give in first.

So she batted her eyes up at him, giving him a false innocent look in her eyes while managing to simultaneously throw him a seductive smile from underneath him.

Klaus cursed himself for loving the cornflower blue shade of her eyes. It's like some kind of compulsion. He just can't look away. He blinks, trying to dispel the image of her alluring face. Obviously a useless effort, but he had to do something. She is purposely writhing beneath him now, leaning up to place kisses and little nips that remind him of a ravenous animal on his neck. His skin is heating up and he can hear his heartbeat in his ears and he needs to do something now to win back the control or he's going to lose this round.

"Caroline," he growls, grabbing her hands to still them and bring them above her head, he quickly leans down to battle her delectable lips with his. Her mouth on his feels similar to the psychoactive drugs he'd tried in the 70s and she tastes like cherries and cinnamon, but this is about leverage and he hates-and secretly kind of enjoys-losing to her like this. So once she's been sufficiently distracted he pulls his mouth away to delicate hot open-mouthed kisses down her cheek, starting to bite back at her once he gets to her collarbone. He never breaks her skin unless she says he can-save those few times he'd forgotten his mind and lost control- and even then he just feeds her his blood and she's perfectly fine, except for the small scar. Ok well the healing power of his blood erases the scars, but he likes to think they're there. Probably something to do with his wolf instincts and wanting to mark her as his.

She moans into his hair, so close to his ear, and he closes his eyes briefly to take in the sound he never thought he'd get to hear her make for him.

"Nik," she sighs, and he's still slightly taken aback when she so casually uses his family nickname, "I'm waving the flag. You win this one. Just kiss me."

He laughs huskily, his voice must have dropped several octaves because his words come out as sort of a growl, "Good."

She giggles, "Why 'good'? Were you about to cave?"

"Love, I'm a bit too distracted by the way your skin smells right now to put sentences together. So just let me win because I'm going to kiss you now."

Her mouth finds his again before he can even lean down and she's wrapping her legs around his waist and when she tightens them, pressing her hips to his, his vision almost goes cross-eyed.

Yep, that baby vamp has a damn good hold over the big bad hybrid.

* * *

"Damon, would you quit whining?" Elena snapped, not being able to take the incessant snarkiness of her boyfriend. When she'd become a vampire, her natural assertiveness had become more prominent. Aka, she was no longer afraid to hurt his feelings to tell him he was being an ass.

"Yeah," Bonnie chipped in, "I'm sure Caroline just forgot about the Council Meeting. I mean, it is kind of hard to get used to-vampires being invited to the council."

Stefan laughed, "I know. I'm surprised Caroline Forbes could get them to see that having some of the good ones of our race on their side would actually be an advantage. It's so different than a year ago."

Damon rolled his eyes and smirked, "Yes, our little town has come far. Can we just get Vampire Barbie before the meeting starts? Or maybe she really has been kidnapped. Come on, you guys know it too-that's the only reason she would ever turn her phone off."

Elena sighed, shaking her head at him and pushing him through the door as she unlocked it (Caroline, Elena and Bonnie all have keys to each other's houses, just in case.) "Damon, if I could compel you stop talking, I would have."

The other two laugh as they all walk through the door. Laughter, however, is not the only sound being made in that living room. Their chuckles screech to a halt as they take in the pair going it at it on the couch. Damon tries his best to turn off his eyes and block at the hybrid's groans and the Barbie's sighing.

"Hell hath froze over," Damon alerted the couple of their presence with his typical flat humor.

Caroline gasps and pushes Klaus off her as she recognizes her friends. Klaus almost stumbles back onto the other side of the coach, making a displeased sound as his back hits the cushions.

"Caroline?" Elena asks with wide, brown doe eyes as she sees her friend's face. If the tension couldn't be cut with a knife, Caroline would probably laugh at Elena's expression that clearly read 'What the hell?'

All four of them stood there, gaping at them. Stefan stood stock still, with his mouth open and he couldn't stop blinking. Klaus smirked at him. Bonnie was staring at Caroline, confused and horrified, switching her glance between the two blonds on the coach. Damon's eyebrows had shot so high, they were hidden under his mess of raven-dark hair. He looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to burst out laughing or double over and puke on Caroline's mom's rug.

"Um…..hi guys," she tries to keep her smile from faltering as she waves, feeling her cheeks burn red.

"What the fuck, Blondie? Did you forget we had a council meeting this afternoon or were you just to busy sucking face with the scum of the Earth?"

Klaus smirk grew larger; he just couldn't help but to enjoy the volatile vampire's anger. Damon had always gotten under his skin, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Salvatore."

"Ok, the meeting can wait, we need explanations NOW, Caroline. Starting with why we walked in to see an Original on top of you?" Elena's new vampire characteristics came out strong as she arched an eyebrow.

"Honestly? I don't know. We were just watching Jersey Shore and then-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Stefan broke out of his trance, laughing, "You," he looked straight at Klaus, dumbfounded, "were watching Jersey Shore and you managed to NOT break the screen?"

The casualness of his question would've seemed odd a year ago, but things had been oddly…settled in Mystic Falls lately. Klaus hadn't been bothering them much at all. They knew this was because of his friendship with Caroline, no doubt, but they did not know just how…far…that friendship extended. He had killed their loved ones, so decreased tension or not, they hadn't exactly forgiven him.

Klaus groaned, dropping his head into the couch, "I hate you, Caroline," he growled.

They would've laughed if the whole situation had not been so bizarre. As it was, Caroline laughed at Nik, then upon seeing her four friends still gawking at her, she ducked her head into her crossed arms, suddenly realizing Klaus had managed to unbutton her shirt without her noticing and that probably had something to do with the alarm she saw on her friends' faces.

* * *

"Seriously, Klaus, that's not funny!"

The blond hybrid stopped his chuckles just long enough to stare at his love to see if she was serious, then opted to laugh straight in her face, "From where I'm standing, yes it was. If I can't find it amusing, then I think I'd have to die from the amount of awkward."

"Nik!" she screeched, stomping her foot, "Elena's probably never going to be able to look at me again without getting that 'little-kid-catching-her-parents-doing-it' look. Except, it wasn't her parents; it was her best friend and the man she believed to be her worst enemy!"

He bit his lip to hold back a chortle, "Her worst enemy, love. Not yours. Now, I believe we were in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted," he sidled up to his baby vamp, pulling her in by her hips, bringing her close to his chest.

Caroline simply raised one, slim blond eyebrow at him, "Seriously? You're trying to get some NOW?"

He simply smirked, defiance in his eyes, "Yes."

She broke away, playfully pushing his shoulder and giving him that 'you're weird, Nik' look. As she left, he listened to the sound of her disbelieving snorts of laughter, "I refuse to kiss you again until I stop seeing their 'whatdafuq' faces every time I close my eyes!" she yelled from down the hall.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. By the time I'm done, the only thing you'll remember is my name."

**A/n: **_I think if Joseph said that last line directed at me, I'd pass out. If you review, I'll send you a voicemail with JoMo saying 'Hello my lovelies.' You know you want to. _

_Oh PS- I'm planning on writing a series of one shots featuring Klaroline and the Orginal Siblings. It would include Rebekah walking into Klaus' room to find Klaroline sleeping, sans clothes, tangled up in the sheets, Kol's teasing, Elijah's well-meaning, but awkward TALKS, and Caroline and Rebekah going shopping, talking about everyone's favorite hybrid. ;) _

_A bien tot! (I take French)—Pixie 3_


End file.
